When The Groove Makes Ya Move
by TheBlueWolf888
Summary: It started out with a discovery and ended with a great, big dance party. Not a slash.
1. A Discovery, A Challenge And A Plan

**When The Groove Makes Ya Move**

A Discovery, A Challenge And A Plan

Private was happily strolling back to the Penguin Habitat. Something had tripped one of their alarms in the park in the middle of their early morning exercise and he, Skipper and Rico decided to check it out while Kowalski said that he'll stay behind to work on a new experiment. When they got there, they only found their friend, Fred the Squirrel bringing with him a lot of acorns. They found out that he had stumbled on their alarm. Skipper and Rico helped the squirrel in hiding his acorns and did a bit of patrolling the perimeter for real threats. Because of his young age, Private was ordered to go back to their headquarters, which he obediently did.

The young penguin jumped into the hatch that their fishbowl covered up. When he came in, he heard a strange noise coming from Kowalski's lab. Luckily, the lab door wasn't locked so he slipped in. What he saw amazed him. The furniture and equipment were moved so that there was space in the middle. And in the middle, dancing to his heart's content, was Kowalski. Private watched in awe as his comrade moved to the music of a nearby CD player.

_People Always Told Me Be Careful Of What You Do  
>And Don't Go Around Breaking Young Girls' Hearts…<em>

He seemed to glide across the floor, his feet almost as if not touching it.

_And Mother Always Told Me Be Careful Of Who You Love  
>And Be Careful Of What You Do 'Cause The Lie Becomes The Truth…<em>

He knew it was coming. He leaned forward then did the Camel Toe.__

_Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
>She's Just A Girl Who Claims That I Am The One<br>But The Kid Is Not My Son_

_Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
>She's Just A Girl Who Claims That I Am The One<br>But The Kid Is Not My Son_

He tossed the bowler hat he was wearing into the air and did a few moves before catching it with his left flipper and putting it back on.__

_She Says I Am The One, But The Kid Is Not My Son_

_She Says I Am The One, But The Kid Is Not My Son_

_Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
>She's Just A Girl Who Claims That I Am The One<br>But The Kid Is Not My Son_

_She Says I Am The One, But The Kid Is Not My Son  
>She Says I Am The One, She Says He Is My Son<br>She Says I Am The One_

_Billie Jean Is Not My Lover…  
>Billie Jean Is Not My Lover…<br>Billie Jean Is Not My Lover…  
>Billie Jean Is Not My Lover…<br>Billie Jean Is Not My Lover…  
>Billie Jean Is Not My Lover…<em>

He ended it with a Moonwalk. Private couldn't help but clap and whistle. This eventually startled Kowalski, who immediately threw away his bowler hat and turned off the CD player with a remote.

"Er… Private! It's a surprise seeing you here! I expected you to be here a few minutes later," he stammered, hiding the remote behind his back.

"That was awesome, Kowalski!" the small penguin exclaimed.

"Um…what was?"

"Your dancing!"

"Me, dancing? Nonsense! Did you bump your head somewhere?"

"No, I really saw you dance! It was so cool, when you moved here and there, and danced here and there. I mean, I never knew you could dance like that! I'd like to-"

Kowalski placed his flipper over Private's beak. He looked around then sighed in relief when he confirmed no one else was there.

"Do not yell it out. I don't want anyone else to know about this," he whispered, loosening his grip on his friend's mouth.

"Why not, Kowalski?" Private asked quietly. "This is a really wonderful talent. You could teach everyone how to dance like that."

"If Skipper finds out, he'll be really ticked off for sure. He'll make everyone miserable because of this. Would you like to have a very angry Skipper in here?"

Private shook his head. Kowalski let go of him and sighed again.

"Good. Just don't tell anyone about this. And when I mean anyone I mean everyone," he mumbled.

"Don't fret, Kowalski! No one will know about this," Private assured, "I'm an expert when it comes to keeping secrets. So your secret is safe with me. But tell me, since when were you able to dance like that?"

And so, Kowalski began explaining that he found the disc he was listening to in the garbage when he was rummaging it for parts for his inventions. When he heard its music, he was instantly captivated and the groove took over. He also told that he spends his free times dancing secretly in his lab, adding newer moves as he learned to familiarize the music. Private quickly understood this and he wanted to learn some dance moves so Kowalski agreed to teach him. They were about to start when…

"RINGTAIL!"

The two leaped out of their HQ and saw Skipper being held back by Rico. Then they saw King Julien, rolling on the floor, laughing out loud.

"Say one more thing about my head being flat and I swear in General Eisenhower's name that I'll flatten _YOURS_!" Skipper threatened, trying to get out of Rico's tight grip.

"Silly penguin!" Julien scoffed with his usual remark. "You can not flatten my head for it is protected by my royal crown. Perhaps you need one to prevent that head-leveling of yours."

"Why I outta-"

The leader penguin became stronger now and as he waddled to the laughing lemur, he dragged Rico along with him. Kowalski and Private came to his aid and they were able to pull Skipper away. It took some time for him to calm down but eventually he did and he and his team started to walk back into their home.

"Maybe it's because of your table-resembling head that made you incapable of dancing," Julien teased again, succeeding to stop the penguin in his tracks.

"You think that I can't dance?" Skipper inquired without turning around.

"Well, of course, I do. Someone like you is way too bossy and angry to achieve the awesome power that is dancing!"

"Oh yeah? I'm way better than you!"

"Are you serious? Do you have proof? And, lastly, are you challenging me to a dance showdown?"

"Yes, yes and you bet the blacks and whites of your tail that I am!"

"Then it's a dance showdown then."

They shook hands/paw/flipper. The penguins standing by gulped.

"Tonight, eight o' clock, at the park," Julien said as he turned away, but without grinning mischievously first, "and don't forget to bring your dancing skills along. You might need cover when mine unleash their supreme awesomeness."

"Oh I won't forget that, Ringtail," Skipper answered, smiling slyly, "in fact I'll bring in the full force."

After making sure the lemur had left, he grabbed Rico by his feather mohawk and dragged him into the hatch.

"Come on, Rico. Time for 'Operation: Let's Dance' to get into action," he said as poor Rico tried in vain to get away.

"Kowalski, why don't you join in?" Private asked, after the coast was clear.

"Of course, Private. It would be nice to – wait! Me? Enter a dance contest?" Kowalski questioned.

"Yes. You're really good at dancing and it would be such a blast to surprise everyone! Besides, it could put a stop to Skippah and King Julien's competition."

The tall penguin looked at his friend. His eyes seemed to have a spark of joy and excitement in them. It would be awful to put the suggestion down, especially if it was from someone like Private.

"Okay," he gave in, "but just this once. If something goes wrong, we call it off."

"Great! I know just the right music!" Private beamed as he pulled onto Kowalski's flipper and dragged him away.


	2. The Big Night

**When The Groove Makes Ya Move**

The Big Night

Every one of the zoo residents, and some squirrels, rats, stray cats and pigeons, were outside the zoo and in the park. Well, they were stationed by a zoo wall so that those who can't come outside (*cough, cough* …Marlene …*cough, cough*) can at least have a view of the ongoing event. There was a space big enough to be called a dance floor in the middle of the animal crowd. By one side were a table and three chairs. Frankie the Pigeon came in with a microphone in hand/wing.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he spoke into the mic as coolly as possible, "tonight is a special night, for tonight, we shall find out who the Central Park Zoo's first Dancing Idol will be!"

The animals cheered and shouted. The pigeon put up a wing to hush them down.

"But first, let's get to know our judges," he continued as he approached the now occupied chairs and table. "Judge Number One is the curtest and most well-mannered denizen of the zoo. I present to you, Mason the Chimpanzee!"

Said simian stood up and bowed down politely.

"Next up, the biggest, baddest rodent of NYC and Judge Number Two, the Rat King!"

The mutated rat jumped up the table and hollered out ala Tarzan, complete with the chest-thumping.

"And lastly, his king's most loyal servant and right hand man, let's hear it up for Maurice the Lemur, Judge Number Three!"

Maurice just sat there with his arms on the table and waved at the audience.

"Now, on to the main event, the contest! Our first contestant will try to impress the judges with his groovy disco moves. Contestant Number One, King Julien!"

Out of nowhere, a disco ball appeared and came to life. Dancing to the retro music was King Julien in an Elvis outfit, wig and sparkly sunglasses. He grooved to the rhythm, looking like a miniature yet furry Elvis Presley. After the performance, the audience applauded with the exception of Mort who was yelling to the top of his lungs.

"Judges what are your evaluations?" Frankie asked.

"Remarkable. Absolutely remarkable," Mason praised, "who knew impersonating Elvis Presley would be such a good idea?"

"Way to go applying the retro theme," the Rat King commented, rubbing his chin, "it really suits you."

"Though I am your right hand man, I must be fair to the other contestant," Maurice reminded, earning a scowl from the lemur monarch. "It lacked a bit of originality, but overall it was all worth it."

"Those were the judges' comments," Frankie pointed out. "Now, let's proceed to Contestant Number Two. He may be paranoid but man, does he brew with determination! The bird in black and white, the leader of CPZ' elite crime-fighting team and the one who has the guts to perform the tango, Skipper!"

It went dark, but a spotlight shone down on the middle of the dance floor, revealing Skipper in red and black Spanish male dancer's outfit. He did a bit of tap dancing before another spotlight beamed onto a blonde penguin in a red gown on the far left of the dance floor. The Spanish music went up and the two started to tango. Every male in the audience whistled at Skipper's companion, but then started to cough and throw up when they saw that the hot female was actually Rico in a wig. Despite the discovery, Skipper and Rico went on dancing and ended it with the leader penguin holding up his weapons carrier on one flipper.

"It was slightly disturbing to find out that the girl was actually Rico in disguise," Mason confessed, "but your performance was amazing."

"Rico, you really had the guts to put on that dress and strut in here as a girl," the Rat King remarked, making said penguin blush a bit. "The act was mind-blowing. I liked it!"

"I agree with those two," Maurice stated as King Julien scowled even more. "Skipper, it was creative of you to dress up Rico and you actually made him dance. Good job!"

"Now that's all settled," the pigeon host said, "the judges will have time to decide who CPZ' Dancing Idol will be and –"

"Wait! I've got one more contestant here!" someone shouted.

Private rushed to Frankie, whispered something into his earhole, gave him a piece of paper and raced out.

"Looks like we have a late entry," Frankie noted and began to read the piece of paper. "Introducing 'the one who will knock you off your seats' and execute a hip-hop presentation, Contestant Number Three is…"


	3. Let's Dance

**When The Groove Makes Ya Move**

Let's Dance

"Kowalski! Wait a second! Kowalski?"

Everyone gasped. Skipper spat his fish coffee at an undressing Rico and King Julien's jaw literally dropped to the ground.

The spotlight flashed again, this time on top of the nearby zoo wall. Marlene, Kitka and Mama Duck could be seen, each standing behind a microphone on its stand. Before anyone had the chance to recover from the sudden announcement, they began to sing.

_Na – na – na – na – na – na – na – na – na – na – na – na_

_Na – na – na – na – na – na – na – na – na – na – na – na_

A figure in a blue jacket with the hood over his head jumped over the wall and onto the dance floor.

_Na – na – na – na – na – na – na – na – na – na – na – na_

_Na – na – na – na – na – na – na – na – na – na – na – na_

Private, with a cap on his head and a headset around his neck, manned a portable DJ set.

_When I say jump, you say how high  
>I ain't never seen nobody, how they get so high<em>

The figure breakdanced then a spotlight gleamed on him.

_Like a bird, like a plane, this party got me insane_

He was exposed as Kowalski, wearing a blue beret turned to the side and sleek shades.

_This party got me insane _

He caught a microphone Private threw at him.

_So jump! Jump! Jump! Jump!_

And he began… to rap.

_Now I'm gonna take it to the roof  
>Everybody with me got they own parachute<br>You ain't scared of heights when you sippin on Goose  
>Party all night like I'm flyin jet new?<br>You ain't never seen nobody get this loose  
>Shawty actin naughty with her body, what it do<br>Jump to this man, bump to this man  
>Stomp to this man, crunk to this man<br>Got another hit man_

_Hold up, I wanna go up, don't wanna throw up  
>My clique pour up, and every bad chick know us<br>Dance, the boy got us all feelin high  
>Ask, the shawty, I'm a astronaut<br>High rollin baby like I'm jumpin on fire  
>Super Bowl pimp Good Year on tire<br>Can I be a bird, I gotta be a fly  
>Butterfly and spur, and I got a couple words<em>

_When I say jump, you say how high  
>I ain't never seen nobody, how they get so high<em>

As the girls sang, he did a few handstands and backflips.

_Like a bird, like a plane, this party got me insane_

_This party got me insane _

_So jump! Jump! Jump! Jump!_

_When I say jump, you say how high  
>I ain't never seen nobody, how they get so high<em>

Private disc jockeyed like a pro.

_Like a bird, like a plane, this party got me insane_

_This party got me insane _

_So jump! Jump! Jump! Jump!_

_When I run up in the club, jump in, then I gotta be there  
>Check it out, shawty like Nike Air<br>Up up and away take it off like mere?  
>NBA ballin, I don't care<br>Now what do you do when you see you a shawty and she make it bounce in the room?  
>Hey girl, come on baby, you a finesome lady, can I get on your hot air balloon?<br>_

_Sky high, still clubbin like I'm part of the mile high  
>Ears poppin, Bubbalicious help me get right<br>Keep poppin in position after midnight  
>Moese? fried chicken up in NY<br>Jigga what, don't it feel good  
>Houston? We gonna jump ship, all aboard<br>Come around me, and we'll parlay, we're throwed?  
>Cali is jumpin, hit the switch on the 6 4<em>

_When I say jump, you say how high  
>I ain't never seen nobody, how they get so high<em>

He knew it was coming, thanks to spending some time familiarizing it.

_Like a bird, like a plane, this party got me insane_

He turned off the mic and threw it away.

_This party got me insane _

Then, he prepared himself for it.

_So jump! Jump! Jump! Jump!_

_Come on and jump, jump, jump!_

He leaped into the air.

_Come on and jump, jump, jump!_

He did it again, only higher and adding some moves while in midair.

_Come on and_

_Jump, jump, jump!_

_Jump, jump, jump!_

_Jump, jump, jump!_

_Jump, jump, jump!_

_Jump, jump, jump!_

_All my ladies (get down, get down, get down)_

He landed in front of a group of lady pigeons.

_All my ladies (get down, get down, get down)_

He brought down his shades and winked at one, who immediately fainted.

_All the fellas (jump, jump, jump, jump, jump, jump)_

He alighted the judges' table and gave the judges high-fives.

_All the fellas, the ladies, the fellas, the ladies, let me see you_

_When I say jump, you say how high  
>I ain't never seen nobody, how they get so high<em>

_Like a bird, like a plane, this party got me insane_

_This party got me insane _

_So jump! Jump! Jump! Jump!_

_When I say jump, you say how high  
>I ain't never seen nobody, how they get so high<em>

_Like a bird, like a plane, this party got me insane_

_This party got me insane _

_So jump! Jump! Jump! Jump!_

_(Get down, get down, get down)_

_(Get down, get down, get down)_

_Na – na – na – na – na – na – na – na – na – na – na – na_

_Na – na – na – na – na – na – na – na – na – na – na – na_

_Na – na – na – na – na – na – na – na – na – na – na – na_

_Na – na – na – na – na – na – na – na – na – na – na – na_

He landed back to where he started, back-to-back with Private and his DJ set. Each had a smirk on his beak and was panting heavily.

There was silence. Then all of a sudden, the whole audience cheered so loudly that you thought there was a concert of a famous band going on.

"What an awesome performance!" Frankie applauded. "Judges?"

"That was an outstanding breakthrough!" Mason exclaimed, full of awe. "I never knew, Kowalski, that you could dance and rap like that! Congratulations!"

"Incredibly wicked, dude!" the Rat King cried out, getting on his feet. "Never have I expected that someone as geeky as you could do that! I loved it! I worship you, oh Great One Of Hip-Hop and Breakdancing Fame!"

"That was extremely unbelievable! That was _THE BEST PERFORMANCE I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!" _Maurice declared. "Unexpected! Fantastic! You rock, man! 'Nuff said!"

"Looks like we have our winner!" Frankie informed. "Kowalski, you are CPZ' Dancing Idol! And you earned it alright!"

Kowalski took the trophy the pigeon handed to him and held it up for everyone to see. There was cheering again and everybody came into the dance floor to congratulate him and perhaps get an autograph. A tap on the tall penguin's shoulder made him turn around.

"Hello, Kowalski," Skipper addressed, looking not so pleased with the change of events.

"Uh…hi there, Skipper," Kowalski greeted uneasily, knowing that he could be in big trouble.


	4. Time To Party!

**When The Groove Makes Ya Move**

Time To Party!

Kowalski and Private gulped. Here it was. They were going to receive the greatest scolding of their lives. There's no escaping it now. All they could just do was close their eyes and wait for it to burst right in front of their faces…

"Marvelous act, gentlemen!"

Wait a minute. Did he just say '_marvelous'_? The two opened their eyes to see their leader smiling at them with one eyebrow raised instead of glaring at them with bloodshot eyes and tightly-furrowed eyebrows.

"Um… what did you say, Skippah?" Private asked, his voice shaky and tensed.

"I said 'marvelous'!" Skipper repeated, putting his flippers on his hips. "I'm impressed. I never realized that you could do something like that, Kowalski! And Private, nice disc jockeying!"

"You're not mad at us?" Kowalski inquired.

"Why should I be mad at you two? What you did really knocked me off my seat," Skipper answered. "Ain't that right, Rico?"

"Uh huh," the arms hauler agreed with a nod of his head.

"I say this competition ended well," Skipper said, "Kowalski, why don't you and Private prop us up a dance party?"

"With pleasure, Skipper," Kowalski chuckled. "Private, play that song we heard from the TV earlier. It really is dance party material."

Private replaced the disc on his set with a newer one. He pressed some buttons and turned some knobs as a beat resonated from the speakers. Everyone started to dance to the beat. Kowalski took the microphone from the small penguin.

_(yeah man)  
>So we back in the club<br>Get that bodies rocking from side to side (side to side)  
>Thank God the week is done<br>I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life)_

_Hands up _

_And suddenly we all got our hands up  
>No control of my body<br>Ain't I seen you before?  
>I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes<em>

_'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
>Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again<br>So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
>Gonna get you right<br>'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

_Keep downing drinks like there's no tomorrow There's just right now, now, now, now, now, now  
>Gonna set the roof on fire<br>Gonna burn this motherfuhh… down, down, down, down, down, down_

_Hands up _

_When the music drops  
>We both put our hands up<br>Put your hands on my body  
>Swear I seen you before<br>I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes_

_'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
>Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again<br>So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
>Gonna get you right<br>'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

He handed the mic to Rico.

_K'walski, don't lie  
>Hear no evil, or speak no evil, or see no evil<br>Getit, baby, hope you catch it like T.O.,  
>That's how we roll<br>My life is a movie, and you just tivo  
>Honey got me swishin' like a dreadlock<br>She won't wrestle, but I got her in a headlock  
>Yabba dabba doo, make her bed rock<br>Mami on fire, psh, red hot  
>Bada bing, bada boom<br>Mr. Worldwide as I step in the room  
>I'm a hustler, baby, but that you knew<br>And tonight it's just me and you_

Rico threw the mic back to Kowalski.

_'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
>Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again<br>So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
>Gonna get you right<br>'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
>So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life<br>Gonna get you right  
>'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again<em>

He turned to Private and winked at him.

_Yeah, thank you DJ  
><em>


	5. Aftermath

**When The Groove Makes Ya Move**

Aftermath: A New Secret?

"Alright, men. After the incident last night, I want all of you to stay focused on our job," Skipper said pacing back and forth in front of his team. "From now on, no more dancing or having dance parties. Except when dancing is needed in a mission. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sir, yes, Sir!" his teammates chimed together.

"Rico, come with me and we'll do a little recon. Kowalski, Private, you need to rest after doing such a performance last night. I guess that left you two all tuckered out."

And with that, he and Rico left. The two penguins left behind snickered and sneered.

"He said 'no dancing', but did he say anything about singing?" Kowalski murmured and Private shook his head, still giggling.

They went into his lab, turned the CD player on, inserted a disc into it and let the music play. They each grabbed a fish and held it like microphones.

_So tell me what you want to hear__  
><em>_Something that were like those years__  
><em>_Sick of all the insincere__  
><em>_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away___

_This time, don't need another perfect life__  
><em>_Don't care if critics never jump in line__  
><em>_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_All my secrets away_

_All my secrets away_

They then fell to the floor and laughed at the sheer irony of the song.

The End__


End file.
